


when in westview!

by lstrnges



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Loki (Marvel), Some angst, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), WANDAVISION but with Loki, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstrnges/pseuds/lstrnges
Summary: Wanda Maximoff and The God Of Mischief are living the good ol’ Suburban life!
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis & Thor & Jimmy Woo, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Wanda Maximoff, Loki/Wanda Maximoff, Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Peter Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is pretty short but I will be updating soon!

Loki entered his and Wanda’s shared bedroom and placed himself down on their bed, Wanda rolled over to the otherside of the bed “hey” Wanda says as she looks over to him “Evening darling” Loki says as he holds her hand “how’d the meeting go? You’r alright?” Wanda asked “I’m sorry i woke you” Loki told his wife, “you didn’t, I haven’t been sleeping worth a damn” Wanda sighed “I know about that” Loki laid before laying himself down next to her, he said his head down on a pillow and Wanda sat herself sideways she looked at him as he peacefully tried to drift off to sleep “Loki” Wanda whispered “Hmm” he replied not completely listening “You listening?” Wanda asked “Mhmm, Hmm sort of , I am drifting off though” Loki replied “Well, I was going to tell you something” wanda told him “Hmm” Loki muttered, wanda smiled slightly “You hearing me?” Wanda questioned, “Hmm” Loki replied “You’re gonna be a daddy” Wanda whispered, Loki’s eyes opened immediately, he smiled at her “Wanda” he chuckled, wanda smiled at him “My god! You’re gonna have a baby!” Loki exclaimed, Wanda smiled “Really?” Loki asked “Really” Wanda chuckled, Loki held a hand to his wife’s stomach “I can’t tell” Loki smirked “Well you will” Wanda chuckled, “Oh wanda I love you”  
“ and I love you” the couple exchanged before kissing “This is going to be great” Loki smiled “You know, he’s gonna have a real dad” Loki added , Wanda chuckled “No, not like I had. Not like it was for me” Loki told her  
“Well how do you know it’s a boy?” Wanda giggled “Well, whatever it is he’s gonna have a real family” Loki chuckled before kissing Wanda once more 

—————————

Darcy watched as the episode ended “Loki and Wanda?” Jimmy asked “I didn’t know they had a relationship” Darcy answered “Thor hasn’t told me anything about them”  
“What?” Jimmy asked “He didn’t tell me about Loki and Wanda” Darcy replied “Why would he?” Jimmy asked “We’re friends, he talks a lot” Darcy replied “Maybe it was a privatised relationship”Darcy added “We should re-watch the frames to check for Monica” Jimmy told her. “This episode was just Wanda, Loki and the irritating neighbour” Darcy replied, Jimmy glared at her “Ok your in charge of pausing if you find anything suspicious” Darcy instructed Jimmy, he then nodded and the duo restarted the episode.


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning darling” Loki called as he made breakfast “My Gods you’ve gotten bigger!” Loki gasped “What?” Wanda gasped before noticing she now looked pregnant “Wanda, you need to rest” Loki said as he buttered pieces of bread “I’m fine” Wanda brushed off, the doorbell rang and Monica was at the other end “I’ll get it, you keep cooking!” Wanda called, Wanda opened the door “Hello Geraldine how are you doing?” Wanda asked “Agnes and I were wondering if you were ready for the country club?” Monica asked “Oh I’ll be out in just a few, i promise” Wanda replied, shutting the door as soon as she finished speaking, she transformed her clothes; she was now wearing a small dress that slightly showed her bump, “Breakfast is ready my love” Loki called presenting Eggs on Toast covered in Ketchup with Orange juice. 

“Wanda’s going to a country club?” Jimmy told Darcy as she began calling Thor “Hello! Darcy how are you!” Thor exclaimed through the phone which was on speaker “Thor, we really need you’r help” Darcy told him “Jimmy Woo FBI, Mr Odinson we believe that brother is in danger as is one of our co workers” Jimmy said through the phone, Thor began getting teary eyed “Loki is dead” Thor told them “Thor, please, we really need your help” Darcy pleaded “Very well, where should i be?” Thor asked reluctantly “S.W.O.R.D will come and get you “ Jimmy told him. “Goodbye Friend Darcy,” Thor sighed before hanging up 

Wanda, ‘Geraldine’ and Agnes walked towards the meeting whilst Loki made his way to work, “Hello Boss” Norm called “Hello Norm” Loki said cheerfully, before entering his office. Wanda and Geraldine were looking through the events planner of the town. Wanda’s stomach grew and she whimpered slightly this caught Geraldine’s attention“Your Pregnant?” Geraldine gasped, Wanda nodded slighly and a sharp pain flew to her stomach, 

——

“What’s happening?” Jimmy asked as he neared Darcy with a cup of coffee “Monica just found out Wanda’s Pregnant” Darcy sighed “You got anything from Thor?” Hayward asked “He’s on a plane coming over, Captain Rambeau is present on the screen acting under the Name Geraldine” Jimmy said, Hayward sighed and walked over to another person


End file.
